What You Do To Me
by HisLordFluffiness
Summary: Inuyasha disappears in the middle of the night. Kagome can't help but agonize over him. Her feelings for this brash, rude and yet gentle hanyou.


**HLF: Hey everyone! Just a random thought that popped into my head as I continuously listened to this song. It's very beautiful and elegant... I absolutely fell in love with it. Look it up on YouTube if you'd like. The video for this song is interesting too as she plays the role of a geisha and looks stunning. **

**Well, anyways... this is a change from my regular fics considering I never do Inuyasha/Kagome pairings because I hate him endlessly for treating her like he does. But, recently I've been watching the Inuyasha series from the beginning and found the original reason why I fell in love with the Inuyasha and Kagome pairing in the first place. **

**They just go good together... Well not really. It's not like fire and ice (Kagome and Sesshomaru) but like fire and fire (Inuyasha and Kagome). Maybe that's not the best way to explain it. But, I've come to remind myself that it's so cute when they fight! OK, did not mean to be fan girlish there. **

**Meh, what a long note...**

* * *

**Artist: Natasha Bedingfield**

**Song: I Bruise Easily**

* * *

Kagome sat inside the hut where they had been resting in for quite a few days now. Everyone had decided to go with Sango to her village as she wished to pay her respects to her freshly buried brother, Kohaku.

Naraku was finished. Everything was over. But she still remained in this time line that was never supposed to be hers.

Everyone had gone with Sango, except for Inuyasha and herself. She had volunteered to keep him company but now she wished she hadn't.

Inuyasha was gone again and vaguely through the makeshift window she could see the soul stealer's eerily twirling in the distance. Kikyo would be there of course... and so would Inuyasha.

Nightfall had fallen many hours ago so the suns mighty rays would soon penetrate the thickest of the blackness.

How much did this hurt? Was he so accustomed to lying through his teeth? She would have to be a real fool... A real fool to believe they actually had something.

The last few nights flashed through her mind.

_Inuyasha looked down at her, believing her to be asleep against the wall of the sturdy hut. His footsteps meant to be soft but seemingly pounded in her ears. She attempted to slow her breathing a bit more, attempting a fake slumber._

_"__**My skin is like a map. Of where my heart has been**__"_

_"__**And I can't hide the marks. But it's not a negative thing. So I let down my guard. Drop my defences... down by my clothes**__"_

_She almost gasped but remained calm as light breathing brushed her face. Her name was whispered into the air as it disappeared into nothingness._

_"Kagome..." he breathed._

_His callous palms came up to caress her face as she imagined them, both together, in her mind. His clawed hand slipped passed her cheek, over her ear and into her silky tresses. His thumb caressed the back of her head, massaging it gently._

_But his arm drew back suddenly as if struck but some unknown force. She would have cried out had he known she was awake._

_"__**I'm learning to fall. With no safety net to cushion the blow"**_

_"__**I bruise easily. So be gentle when you handle me. There's a mark you leave**__"_

_The mat at the entrance to the hut was pulled back as she knew the man she adored had left. She sighed and opened her eyes to reveal bright blue eyes behind thick lashes._

_Grasping her knees closer to her she put her head upon them. A silent tear rolled down her cheeks. Her heart didn't know where to turn to as it seemed to be winding tighter and tighter. This man, no, this half-demon didn't understand anything._

_Her mouth opened as she found her own voice._

_She sang as she again looked out the window to the glowing moon in hopes that it would calm her raging soul._

_She took a deep breath as she remembered the first time he had held her... kissed her. There in that horrid yet beautiful place with that wretched woman Kaguya. _

_Her grip around her own body tightened as all the years of unrequited love touched her very soul. Her heart cracked even more than it already had. The little shards falling with no one to catch them..._

_"__**Like a love heart carved on a tree. I bruise easily. Can't scratch the surface. Without moving me underneath...I bruise easily. I bruise easily**__"_

_"__**I found your fingerprints. On a glass of wine. Do you know you're leaving them. All over this heart of mine too**__"_

_Maybe that kiss at Kaguya's castle was unintentional. He wasn't in his right mind. But... that didn't change the fact that it had some meaning right? Didn't it mean anything to him? It did to her and she knew that for as long as she was alive... that memory would stay fresh._

_The feeling of his enlarged fangs against her lips was... different but as he changed back to a half demon, she appreciated the moment a lot more._

_In time, his lips seemed to respond as they had moved against her own in a sensual dance. His tongue slid across her bottom lip as she opened up willingly to the man her body cried out for. She remembered her arms had gripped his clothing as his bloody claws slid down to her waist, pulling her ever so closer._

_A warm tongue slid its way into her mouth as time seemed to stop. It slid against her own, taunting her to a challenge. With a slight groan she had accepted._

_But then all too soon the moment had stopped. He withdrew and looked, unblinking, into her eyes._

_"__**But if I never take this leap of faith. I'll never know. So I'm learning to fall. With no safety net to cushion the blow**__"_

_"__**I bruise easily. So be gentle when you handle me. There's a mark you leave. Like a love heart carved on a tree**__"_

_Those eyes. _

_Those eyes were the only things that were crystal clear to her. Golden orbs filled with an unknown emotion. _

_Oh how she wished she knew how he felt about her. The feeling she was getting was killing her and she just couldn't afford to bear with it anymore._

_Sure she had dropped hints on how she felt but... Inuyasha was Inuyasha. You just couldn't change that._

_Not that she would... Kagome couldn't help but blush at the thought... _

_Even through her sadness, the annoying hanyou managed to make her smile. How ironic._

_"__**I bruise easily. Can't scratch the surface. Without moving me underneath. I bruise easily. I bruise easily**__"_

_"__**Anyone who can touch you. Can hurt you or heal you. Anyone who can reach you. Can love you or leave you**__"_

_Couldn't he tell she was hurting each and every time he went to go visit Kikyo. It hurt her so much... she just wished for it to end. _

_She couldn't bear to part with him... Not after all they had been through._

_Fighting Sesshomaru and getting Tetsaiga..._

_Finding Shippo and facing the Thunder Brothers..._

_Meeting Sango and Miroku..._

_Forming the Inuyasha group._

_"__**So be gentle... So be gentle. So be gentle. So be gentle… So be gentle**__"_

_"__**I bruise easily. So be gentle when you handle me. There's a mark you leave. Like a love heart carved on a tree**__"_

Kagome's eyes seemed to droop as her yawn was stifled.

No matter how hard it was. No matter how much she would hurt. She promised herself on that day.

"Inuyasha" she mumbled audibly. "I promise I won't give up on you..."

Her eyes slid closed as the mat to the hut opened just at that moment.

_"__**I bruise easily. Can't scratch the surface. Without moving me underneath. I bruise easily. I bruise easily**__"_

_**I bruise easily  
I bruise easily**_

* * *

**HLF: Yaaay! Ok I finished, hehehe. I'm happy with the way this turned out. Well anyways... Review and tell me what you think!**

**Ja ne**

**HLF**


End file.
